The present invention relates to making data entry on a mobile or tethered handheld device quicker and easier, while still being able to interact with the software/firmware in a familiar way. In particular, we disclose a device and method for text entry that uses a combination of keys on the front and back of a device held in two hands. Keys on the back are utilized in a manner that takes advantage of the muscle memory associated with QWERTY keyboards.
Data entry to mobile handheld devices is slow and cumbersome. Everything from typing text messages on a cell phone or Blackberry, to drawing on a Palm Pilot touch screen takes a lot more time than typing on a keyboard. Thumb boards have become popular on Treo® and Blackberry® devices. Apple's iPhone® uses an on screen touch pad. Prior Palm® personal digital assistants used a special language called “Graffiti” to enable recognition of hand drawn symbols. None of these approaches is as fast as a keyboard.
An opportunity arises to develop better input devices. Better, more easily operated text entry may result, with resulting improvement in the use of email, text messaging, web surfing and many other applications.